Many Alternative Universes (And a traumatized Team Minato)
by FreeFacepalmSamples
Summary: Team 7 is forced to explore five Alternative Universes, unsurprisingly, it's all Obito fault.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _I am pretty sure Jiraiya and Itachi would be alive if I owned Naruto._

 **Gender:** _Friendship/Romance/Adventure/Crack/ Humor/Angst/Feels/Mystery_

 **Parings on this chapter** _ **:** One sided Obito/Rin, Implied Kushina/Minato _

**Warning:** _The characters will visit timelines that contain violence and death/Bullying/Crack/Genderbend/Shounen-ai/Polyamory/And a lot of other stuff._

* * *

 **P.R.O.L.O.G.U.E - Old Ladies ( _And Their Stupid Gifts_ )**

* * *

Besides your everyday tired granny, and crying child, Obito would occasionally stumble across a retired ninja with no great achievements, a tool the village have long since given up on. Those broken people would usually stare at him with impassive eyes, searching for the kindness he is rumoured of having, and desperately wanting it. Most of the times they silently take a few steps in his direction only to slowly turn away, their pride considered more important than their emotions. Yet a few outcasts manage to smile tiredly, a bag full of dusty old weapons on each hand and a favor on the tip of their tongue.

Obviously Obito accepted each and every favor with a cheerful smile. It doesn't matter how hard it was or how strange their requests sounded, the answer was always affirmative. The feeling of being wanted being more than enough to make him happy.

Well, most of the times anyway.

There were some requests that still made him uncomfortable.

The boy gulped, trying unsuccessfully to look away from the multicolored eyeballs gently floating inside the transparent glass. A silent shiver crawled down his spine every time a lifeless eyeball stared directly at his face, seemingly judging his every action.

"Is that trembling bones I am hearing?" The blind lady he was currently helping asked, her unfocused white eyes and bleeding lips making her look almost demoniac. "That's not good young man. Thou should not be struggling with such a small glass of eyes." The old lady pointed out dryly, her bony brown hand holding a big trembling box. "These snakes are at least five times heavier then thy baggage and thou don't hear me trembling."

"This is nothing!" Obito huffed, a little offended. "If you want I can even carry this snake box for you." It wasn't exactly the best offer to make when one was carrying a creepy jar of eyes, but it was the only way his brain came up with to protect his pride.

The old lady raised her bushy white eyebrow in amusement. "If thee insist." Without much care, the blind woman dropped her box on Obito's arms, making the snakes inside hiss in anger and shake around like crazy.

After placing the angry snake box in an angle that covered all the creepy eyes, Obito relaxed slightly, his mind awfully aware of the constant hissings. The weight wasn't proving to be a problem compared to all the other things he have been forced to carry before, but the incessant shaking was bad for his equilibrium.

The rest of the walk was mostly pleasant. The old lady started rambling about all of the dimensional theories she made, going in an awful lot of details about scientific mumbo jumbo. The Uchiha just nodded cluelessly, asking some hopeless questions when he wasn't wrestling the snake box, each question was meet with an amused chuckle.

"I guess that's it," The old lady said when they arrived her home, she sounded disappointed. "Thanks for the help young man."

Obito smiled, gladly placing the snake box and the glass of eyes on the ground. "No problem lady." Or not much anyway, it wasn't as if his teammates weren't used to his tardiness.

"Before you go, please accept this gift as a sign of gratitude," the woman said offering a beautiful red and purple scroll fully covered in black details.

"What's this?"

"A food seal," the lady explained "It contains a storage of dangos and onigiris."

The boy smiled, happy for having something to eat on the training grounds. "Nice."

"Just don't eat everything at once!" The old lady warned "You'll get fat."

"I'll keep that in mind!" The boy laughed, his black eyes shining in joy. "Thanks for the treat!" With that said, he quickly waved goodbye and sprinted to meet his team. As expected, the first thing he heard when he entered the lush green training grounds was the bastard's voice, sounding as annoyed as always. "You're late!"

"It's not my fault," Obito immediately defended himself. "There was this old lady that needed hel-"

"Yeah, yeah, we have heard those excuses before." Kakashi deadpanned, not believing in a single word he heard. Even Rin looked exasperated.

"They are not excuses!" The black eyed boy snapped. "If you just stopped being such a lazy bastard and actually asked someone I swea-!"

"Why would I ever waste my time for you, loser?"

Obito growled, "You're a bastard!"

Minato chuckled, his usual fond smile made most of Obito's anger go away. "I am sure you wouldn't lie to your teammates Obito," the Uchiha boy smiled despite himself, tensing up when Minato continued, "But I can see where Kakashi's skepticism come from. Your tardiness needs some work."

The boy immediately deflated. "Hai sensei."

"Good," Minato nodded in approvement, "Now that this is out of the way, I would like to explain our mission."

His three students immediately turned their full attention to Minato.

"As you all know, Madam Shijimi has a pet cat named Tora." Everybody nodded, dread settling in the pit of their stomachs. Their sensei proceeded, "Yesterday I have been informed Tora escaped again and it's our job to find her before the sun goes down."

The utter annoyance everyone felt could be summarised by Obito whining, "Agaaain?! This is like the third time this week!"

Rin smiled nervously. "Can't we do another mission?"

Minato looked at her, apological. "I'm afraid not."

Everyone sighed in agony.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

By the end of the day, Rin was covered in dirt and superficial scratches, her hair have been twisted beyond comprehension, easily getting entangled by dead leaves and grass. The usual bright smile she flashed everywhere turned into a soft, almost satisfied one.

Gods, she looked _beautiful_.

Or at least, Obito thought so.

The same, unfortunately, could not be said for Kakashi and him. The prodigy of the team was pissed, he didn't have many scratches nor leaves stuck on his clothes, but he did get dirt on his hair, enough to make his usual white fluffy locks turn a light brown.

Obito scratched the deep cuts on his hands, trying very hard to ignore the new cracks on his favorite google.

It wasn't working.

"That was even worse than last time." Minato murmured, not a single scratch covering his skin.

The three looked at their clean sensei with envy, not able to contein himself Kakashi declared "We hate you." Depressingly enough, Obito and Rin didn't disagree with their moody teammate.

Minato laughed awkwardly, "And here I was thinking about having ramen... "

"No, thank you." Obito mumbled tiredly"I think I'll pass."

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"You sure?" Rin seemed worried. "I thought you liked ramen."

"I do, it's just gets boring to eat the same thing all the time." Obito mumbled, looking for the scroll that old lady gifted him. "So instead of watching sensei and Kushina-nee flirt again-"

Minato blanched, his cheeks became considerably pinker.

"- I thought it would be better to test that old lady's dangos." The boy finished, picking up the beautiful scroll and absently shaking it.

Kakashi snorted, as if he still couldn't believe people threw sweets for the obnoxious boy he was forced to call a teammate. The Uchiha boy scowled, he opened his mouth ready to start a fight, but was interrupted by Rin-chan relieved smile"Oh I love dangos! Can I have one?"

Obito blushed, one of the many grass leaves falling off his shirt. "Of course Rin-chan! You can even chose which flavor you want!" When the girl nodded gratefully, the boy messily unwrapped his scroll and blinked, a confused look crossing his face when instead of dangos, five black seal kanjis shined on the parchment.

Minato curiously peeked over Obito's head, a serious frown crossing his face. It wasn't hard to guess what the kanjis were trying to say, 'One' 'Two' 'Three' 'Four' and 'Five' are all basic knowledge after all, the problem was how vague this information proved to be. A number could hold literally anything, be it sweet dangos or five bombs dangerously close to his naive student.

"I don't think you shoul-" But it was too late, before The Yellow Flash could fully voice his concerns, Obito was already touching the Kanji for 'One'. Not even a second later the parchment started glowing, a blinding red light flooding the whole training ground.

Immediately the four ninjas tensed up, ready to flee. A sudden pull made the Uchiha boy yelp, he tried to fight against it but it was futile, his whole balance sense disappearing in a matter of second, followed close by his muscle control. His brain could vaguely acknowledge Rin-chan's scream of panic in the middle of Kakashi's nonstop cursing but before he could be sure it was gone, and so was his hearing.

And then Red.

Everything was tainted by a violent red.

It took two seconds, the two _longest_ seconds in Obito's life, before the world quickly re-made itself, like a blurred red speed painting gradually getting it shapes and colors. Barely breathing the black haired boy noticed he could feel his muscles again, could spot his confused team and easily sense Kakashi's glare. "What did you do?!"

"I-I don't know," Obito tried weakly, his confusion almost palpable. He have always been bad at fuuinjutsu, drawing seals wrong and ignoring crucial details, but he never thought someone could mess up a food summoning jutsu.

"When do you ever." Kakashi growled, looking around with distrustful eyes. Everything looked pretty much the same, yet he couldn't help but feel like something was off.

Minato suddenly froze, confirming Kakashi's suspicions. He took a wary step back, disbelief flashing pass his blue eyes. The teleportation seals he placed around Konoha decreased considerably, unlast _half_ of it was gone "Something is wrong."

Team 7 tensed, looking around for any enemies.

"Seriously wrong," Minato continued, his whole chakra senses going highway. An impossibly familiar chakra signature was quickly approaching his little team, traveling hundreds of meters with ease. Like light traveling through the air.

Not even one second later a familiar child flashed in front of him, surprising his cute students. The familiar stranger immediately started measuring his group up, intelligent blue eyes searching for something, his tiny hand easily maneuvering a heavy Flying Thunder God Kunai.

He positioned himself to threaten the team leader- ready to use force if necessary- only to freeze the moment their blue eyes connected.

It was like looking into a mirror.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I am not sure if this was a good start or a terrible one so a review would be nice. Be it a possitive or negative review I'll still apreciate it, just please, don't be desnescesarily rude.**


	2. First World:Part I

**Disclaimer:** _Nope, no plot twist yet, Naruto still belongs to Kashimoto._

 **Pairings on this chapter:** _One-sided Obito/Rin and that's it (But if you are too high on drugs I think you can count Rin/little Minato too)_

* * *

 **C.H.A.P.T.E.R O.N.E - _Talking to Myself (Literally)_**

* * *

Minato focused on the shocked boy, completely at a loss of what to do. He knows this boy, of course he do, he sees him every day on a childhood picture smiling together with Jiraiya-sensei. But today the little boy was breathing, moving his muscles and looking very much alive. His bright blue eyes staring intensely at him, examining him in a way no photograph can do.

Minato stared back at the perfect copy of his own eyes, resisting the urge to gulp. This was a little too bizarre, even for his standards.

The familiar blond boy slowly placed his threatening kunai back in the pouch, his ice blue eyes losing some of it coldness when he spotted Minato's clean jounin vest, and shining Konoha headband. "Who are you sir? You look familiar," He asked softly yet firmly, using a curious and painfully familiar voice.

Minato wanted to laugh, he really did-they were more than familiar, they were practically the same person-but he resisted the urge to do so, laughing right now would be just a tad insane.

Not that he was feeling very sane right now. He was thinking this boy was himself for hokage's sake and wasn't that just ridiculous? You would need time travel for that and time travel is something _only_ Obito would believe in.

Thankfully before his lack of answer turned awkward or suspicious, the silence was broken by a timid Rin. "I-I think I saw a photo of you before."

"Oh, I think I saw it too!" Obito eyes brightened up, as thought this was the missing piece to whatever puzzle he was trying to solve. "Are you two brothers or something?"

"I don't have any siblings," Minato spoke before his little clone could respond. "But the similarities between us are undeniable, are you perhaps a Namikaze?"

The blond boy nodded slowly. "Yes I am." Here he offered a smile that didn't quite reached his calculating eyes. "Namikaze Minato at your service."

Oh. So, he wasn't insane. That scroll did send everyone back in time.

Lucky him.

Judging by Obito's wide eyes and slack jaw, he definitely agreed.

Good, because as much as Minato loved his students, he couldn't help but think his predicament was the Uchiha's fault. Kakashi apparently came up with the same conclusion, his childish face distorted into a cute scowl he always wore when he was mentally strangling his cheerful teammate with all of the deadly jutsus his evil 10 years old mind could come up with.

Obito and Rin didn't protest, one too busy internally having some kind of freak out, and the other frozen at her spot, brown eyes staring at the little blond boy in horror, a soft blush making her cheek bright pink. "H-he's sensei?! But he is so cute!"

The girl turned even pinker when she noticed that she said that out loud. Little Minato seemed uncomfortable.

Easily overlooking Rin's less than helpful observation, Minato politely answered himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Minato-san." That sounded awkward coming from him. "The name is Namikaze Minato."

The blond boy nodded numbly as though his suspicions have been confirmed and he still couldn't believe it. With an embarrassed laugh that sounded just a tad too high pitched, he asked, "So, I am you?"

"Apparently."

"That's nice?" Little Minato mumbled, it should have been a statement but it sounded more like a question than anything. Poor boy was just as lost as anyone.

"Nice?" Kakashi practically hissed. "You just meet yourself and all you have to say is 'nice'?"

"Yeah!" Obito nodded dramatically, ignoring with who he was agreeing. "Shouldn't you be surprised or something?!"

Minato-sensei shrugged in a 'what can I do' way. "I am surprised, just not as much as you all are. As strange as it sounds that was the only explanation as to why he looked so much like me." Here Sensei paused. "That without mentioning the Flying Thunder God jutsu. No one besides the second Hokage and me knows this jutsu."

"B-but still!" The Uchiha whined, not being able to ignore this piece of information. He waved his hands widely as if he could catch a good answer, and eventually blurted out a tactless, "It's you! A-and you!"

Both Minato's eyes twinkled in amusement. The younger one's gaze unconsciously shifted to his supposed future students' faces, with a burning curiosity and a strange sense of recognition. The little Minato asked, "So... Who are these three? I think I saw them before."

Rin froze. "Y-You recognize us?" No, it couldn't be, he was too young to recognize any of them. Her team was just tiny babies with to relationship with Minato.

"Somewhat." He looked at Kakashi with an almost palpable sense of intrigue. "The white haired boy looks like a younger copy of Kakashi-sensei. His chakra feel the same too, if only weaker." Frowning, he gestured to Rin and Obito. "You two are familiar too but not enough for me to pinpoint."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows until they disappeared under his hair. "Sensei. . ?" Him? Teaching little kids? What kind of moron came up with that idea?

Obito's conflicted thoughts about having a young Minato completely flew of the window as soon as this piece of information was placed on the table. Just imagine Kakashi watching a bunch of little kids like some kind of babysitter was enough to make the Uchiha boy snort. "R-really?!" The blond kid nodded making Obito laugh, "Damn! I would love to see that happening!" Poking Kakashi's sides playfully, the black haired boy smirked, completely ignoring his teammate murderous glare. "Just imagine! Some poor impressionable kids-"

Little Minato sweat dropped, not used to being compared to a poor impressionable kid by an impressionable kid.

"- and you being forced to spend some quality time together! Who knows you may even learn to be nice for once!"

"Oh shut up loser, at least I have enough knowledge to be a professor." Kakashi growled, earning a bewildered look from the younger Minato. "You couldn't even pass chuunin."

The Uchiha's amused smile fell, an angry frown taking its place. "It wasn't my fault! That tree got in the way!"

The masked boy snorted, "Sure it did."

"Why you-"

"Boys!" Rin reprimanded in her mother hen tone, "Stop making a bad impression! That way he will never want to be a sensei!Do you want to lose the best professor this village have to offer?!"

The two boys reluctantly snapped their mouths shut, matching frowns stamped on both faces. Rin sighed, her mind busy trying to understand why in the name of everything that's holy would have Kakashi teach their sensei anything when he shouldn't even be born yet!

Was it possible this wasn't the past, just a genjutsu? Rin frowned, no, it couldn't be. Nothing was wrong with her chakra control, her surroundings were also too real to be a genjutsu. Sighing, the girl flashed an apologetic smile to the little Minato, "I am sorry about then Namito-san. Please don't let those two change your mind about being a professor."

Said boy blinked. "Namito?"

"Well..." Rin blushed softly. "If I call you and sensei 'Minato', things will get confused very quick. A nickname should make things easier don't you think?"

"I guess so miss. . ."

"Just call me Rin." The girl cheerfully said.

"Rin-san?" He mumbled, in vague recognition. That name does ring a bell, haven't the academy talked about her before, something about medical improvement-

Oh.

Oh!

"No way!" The blond boy eyes widened in respect. "Are you Nohara Rin?"

"That's the one," Rin confirmed, surprised by the boy change of mood, "How did you know?"

"You and Nohara-san have the same brown eyes and purple marks, your facial structure is similar too." He looked at her hair in wonder "The only real difference is the hair, hers is longer, darker, but that's probably because she's older."

"Longer?" Obito mumbled to no one in particular, looking at the girl short brown locks in some kind of haze. He never imagined Rin-chan with long hair, short was already so beautiful, why would she ever change perfection?

"Older?" Minato asked, ignoring the hair comment. This wasn't right, first Kakashi's age was completely altered, now Rin's too? "Do you how old Nohara-san is?"

"I don't know her exact age, but she does look around twenty five."

"Twenty five?!" Rin gasped, clearly in shock. Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds before an idea struck her. It could turn out badly, very badly, but she couldn't pass this opportunity. Curiously, she asked, "What am I like. . ?"

"I am not sure, my team doesn't spend nearly enough time in your company to be sure." He paused, thinking hard. "I have only seen you three or four times, two of them too brief to really count."

Kakashi frowned, "So you only know the basics?"

"You could say so."

Rin hummed thoughtfully. "Do you know if I am a nurse or a surgeon then? Maybe if I have a pupil?" Here she blushed a little. "O-or a boyfriend?"

"You're the head medic. " The blond boy easily announced, watching with soft eyes as Rin froze, eyes getting suspiciously . The approving nod from her masked teammate and a sincere "I knew you could do it!" yell from the Uchiha boy wasn't helping her beating heart.

"Head medic." She repeated with a warm smile, tasting the sound with no small amount of pride. Her teacher just ruffled her hair affectionately, mind still troubled by the nonsense age difference this place seemed to have.

Namito waited a few seconds for the news to settle in before adding, "As for your other question, I don't know if you ever had a student, but I am sure you haven't had a boyfriend for the past three years."

"Oh." Rin's smile was still as warm as always but her eyes lost a little of its shine. She knew few ninjas managed to find _love_ , she knew she was lucky just for having her family alive, but she still felt a little disappointed. For as long as she could remember, she had always been a romantic, someone with dreams of a handsome boyfriend that could look at her in the eye with infinite love and say how beautiful she was every day, even when she looked like a wreck. "I guess it's to be expected isn't it?" She eventually whispered, not fully managing to keep her disappointment away. "A head medic don't have much free time after all."

"That's not the reason Rin-san." Namito shook his head, wearing a cheeky smirk his older self rarely used. "I just find it hard to have a boyfriend when you have a _husband_ closely watching your steps."

Everyone froze for a whole ten seconds, processing the information, even the stoic Kakashi seemed caught out of guard.

"H-husband?" The Nohara girl practically choked, her eyes as wide as sausages. She blinked completely stumped, her lips slowly twitching up until a smile as bright as the sun covered half of her delicate face. "I am _married_!"

Obito watched her with that dopey look only Rin could stick to his face, the one that always make Kakashi roll his eyes. He may be somewhat happy for his frie- _teammate, his mind was quick to correct-_ but he didn't want the dead last to melt into an even _more_ useless puddle of goo.

"So," Kakashi asked, trying to sound bored and only partially succeeding, "What about me?"

"I am almost sure you're twenty four sensei-I mean, Kakashi-san," Namito corrected. "You used to work in the ANBU but the Hokage forced you to be my jounin sensei." The blond boy paused, looking at his older self in wonder. Before he could ask about his future, Obito suddenly popped in front of him, excitement shining in his eyes. "And me! What about me!"

"Hmm. . . I don't know, what's your name?"

"Uchiha Obito!" The boy beamed.

Namito looked him up and down, trying to imagine the boy with broken goggles older but just couldn't. His name wasn't ringing a bell either. "Sorry Uchiha-san. The only Obito I know is a Nohara."

* * *

 **A/N:** _This was far harder than I expected. It's so hard to write five characters having a conversation. . . It's just so Ugh!_

 _My problems aside. If you have time, leave a comment, they will let me know what I am doing right! And help me improve what I am doing wrong!_


	3. First World:Part II

**Special thanks for LuckyBug192, Darkbeast42, Completely Confunded and KassieJean for commenting and giving me motivation.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Nope, I still don't own Naruto._

 **Pairings on this chapter:** _(one sided) Obito/Rin, (Kind of) Namito/Kushina._

 **Warning:** _This chapter wasn't Beta Readed._

* * *

 **C.H.A.P.T.E.R T.W.O - The Party Don't Start (Til She Walks In)**

* * *

Obito eyes flashed like a jackpot. His initial smile full of childish excitement fades away, getting lost in awave of disappointment so strong most of his optimist goes down the drain. He keep this crushing disappointed look for around 2 seconds before something makes him blink, black eyes getting glazed over by confusion.

"Wait a moment" His eyebrows furrowed in a very sceptical frown "Did you said Nohara?"

He wasn't aware Rin had any more family members, much last one called Obito. It wasn't really a huge revelation, but the boy couldn't help but find it weird...

Everyone closest to the girl knows Rin loves her family, so much that when he asked what they are like she started talking about her parents hobbies, fears and overall personality for one hour straight, eventually going on about her grandfather and mother sister. She even mentioned a distant cousin with beautiful hair once but never once did this Nohara Obito popped up in the conversation.

Feeling more then a little confused the dark haired boy asked "You _sure_ it wasn't an _Uchiha_ Obito _?_ Maybe you mixed the clans or something. . ."

"I am afraid not Uchiha-san." Namito calmly replied, a small bit of offence cracking out of his gentle voice, even Minato-sensei looked at him weirdly. Being accused of not recognizing someone from a clan that violently slapped their heredity in your face _every single day_ must be a hell of a blow to the ego.

The black haired boy frowned, not sure if he should apologise to the young blond for accidentally messing with his ego -that is pretty rude of his part- or be sad that Namito knows a guy with his name but never heard about _him_. In the end he opted to say a lame "Oh, okay." while awkwardly taking some of the grass leaves off his clothes. After the fifth leave was dropped on the ground, he looked back at the boy that was as tiny as Kakashi and as gentle as sensei, hoping the crack on his goggles could mask his disappointment. If the previous conversation was anything to go by then Kakashi was the one that would help the little guy out, not Obito.

Definitely not Obito.

Sighing the boy looked away from the confused blond, deciding instend to talk with his personal sunshine. After all the glory she gained here she was bound to be happy, and a happy Rin is definitely the best kind of Rin.

As expected, her eyes are sparkling, like rich gems full of life reflecting the joy of her small smile, yet her brows are too close, almost touching, cute button nose twisting in confusion. She keep her musings to herself but Obito knows her well enough to spot the suspicion trying to break out of her happy bubble.

This Nohara Obito, Rin supposed relative, was a novelty even for Rin herself.

Weird...

Now,normally the medic confusion would be more than enough evidence to accuse Namito of lying, except of course for the small detail that Minato never lied, younger version of himself or not.

Something here didn't add up.

It was as if Kakashi decided to scr-

"MINATO!" A familiar high pitched voice yelled so loudly Obito momentaneously turned deaf, whatever train of thoughts he was in easily getting out of track and breaking in a million pieces.

Both Minatos eyes widened, one in disbelief and the other in fright "Shit..." Namito whispered, making the three other kids presents raise their eyebrow, if any version of Minato curses you know something bad is gonna happen.

As if smelling their fear the voice got closer, it fury shaking the trees of the training ground. "When I find your coward ass I won't go easy on you, dattebane!"

Knowing that hiding would just make things worth the young blond sighed, calming his nerves down and bravely accepting his fate " I am on the training ground!"

Dead silent was the only greetings he got.

Somewhat that was even scarier than the expected death treat...

Fortunately, or unfortunately, a loud frustrated noise eventually broke the silence, forcing everyone to face a very young and very terrifying Kushina. Her wild red locks floating around like whips ready to brutaly suffocate it next victim.

" _Y_ _ou little wuss_!What were you thinking, dattebane?!" The girl yelled, stomping to Namito side and quickly lacing her strong fists on the poor boy shirt "One moment we are eating ramen, the next you get all tense saying nonsense about losing control of most of your teleport seals and sensing chakra mistakes, " By now she was mercilessly shaking the boy,poring all of her worry and anger on her brutal assault " Then you still have the nerve to teleport without a _fucking warning!_ I almost got a heart attack wuss! Thinking someone invaded the village, but no!" She suddenly stopped shaking him, only to violently start again two seconds later "You're just cheerfully talking with your! Yours...! Hum..."

She paused, letting Namito breathe and sparing a glance at the four terrified people watching her shake her victim. Her brow furrowed, hair going down "You four look familiar." here she rudely pointed at Minato-sensei "Specially blondy, are you related to the wuss or something?"

Minato students took a synchronized step back, innocently letting they sensei deal with his angry crush. Or unlast the _kiddie_ version of his angry crush...

This day keep getting weirder and weirder.

Knowing from previous mistakes that a calming smile is not the answer Minato colored his features to a warm one " Or something. . . Is a little difficult to explain"

"Understatement of the year" Kakashi mumbled, you didn't need to see his face to know his eyes are rolling.

Kushina just raised her perfect eyebrows, somewhat making the innocent act look like a treat "Explain" Definitely a treat, the practically unconscious body on her fists making it even more effective.

"Well..." He mumbled, looking down at the cute version of his girlfriend " For starters I am an older version of Namikaze Minato,"

Everyone winced when Kushina grimp slipped, accidentally letting go of Namito vest and making the dizzy boy drop on the ground like a dead body, if the lound TUM was anything to go by, that was damage induncing.

"Say what now?" The girl yelled, sounding completely and utterly lost.

No one blamed her.

"I am almost sure we are from an alternative universe." Minato added, throwing his theory in everyone face and hoping no one would question it. If he was forced to explain dimensional theory to his students, there was a small change kakashi could understand but the rest would be as lost as a duck without it mother.

"That's bullshit. " Kushina mumbled automatically, brain still processing the information. "Stuffs like that doesn't exist."

"Actu...aly..." Namito squeezed out, quickly stabilizing his breathing with Rin medical help. When did the girl even got there?" it k-kind of d-does"

The redhead wasn't that confident. She looked at her awkward best friend, then back at the nervous Minato then back as her friend.

"Well..." The girl ears turned red, face conflicted. The similarities are to creppy to be coincidence, hell even the kunais on that attractive man hip was identical to the teleports kunai her friend keep babbling about "You do act like him, and look like him..."

"We are the same person." Namito pointed out, briefly thanking Rin when his breathing got back to normal.

"Sure, dattebane. Lets roll with that." Kushina huffed, a little distracted by the fact her toothpick of a best friend would be hot as hell in a few years. How do you even react to this?

Do you celebrate? Freak out? Try to ignore it?

Most girls her age would pick the first option. Having someone with such a nice body and sweet smile is undeniably _nice ,_ blue, _blue_ eyes are not that bad to look at either, especially when framed by his ridiculous blond hair. How could something so stupid be adorable she will never know, it made him look like a wuss tough, that with his blond locks looking similar to a goddamn sun.

She may or may not secretly like it tough.

Two pairs of blue eyes innocently rested on her form . The girl froze, cheeks getting warmer despite the knowledge they can't read her mind. Not whiling to let the two Minatos spot her blush the ginger girl stubbornly glared away, brown eyes landing on the awkward kids watching her. Inwardly sighing in relief by the convenient distraction she yelled "Hey!" The boy that looked oddly like Kakashi-sensei raised his eyebrows, the other two blinked "Are you guys from this alternative universe too?"

The boys nodded and the smiled warmly, her eyes shining in pure adoration "It looks like it _Kushina-san_." The _absolute_ respect placed on her name made Kushina blink, not much people bothered to remenber the Violent Uzumaki name, and even fewer like her existence .

"How do you know my na..." The violent girl trailed off when she spotted Rin purple marks, realization quickly downing on her "No way, Rin-chan?!"

The girl didn't even had time to nod before Kushina pinched her cheek, making a sound that could be considered an energetic squeal "I can't believe it! You're so cute!"

" Thanks Kushina-san, I could say the same for you." The Nohara shyly replied, her ears getting suspiciously pink.

" That's such a Rin answer, dattebane. "The violent girl rolled her eyes, distractly pinching the Nohara cheek one last time " You haven't changed at all."

The healer blinked "Thanks?"

"No problem." Kushina laughed, easily switching attention to Kakashi. Seeing so many powerful adults reduced to awkward childrens was strange. Surreal . Like a dream she won't remember when she wake up but still enjoy, cause is pretty damn amazing "And you're definitely Kakashi-sensei. No one else wear this stupid mask"

Obito snorted loudly. The masked boy scowled, he opened his mouth to sass around and probably be punched in the face when his sensei shook his head subtly mouthing 'If you be a jerk, she'll kill you'.The masked boy wisely shut his pretty mouth, not wishing to be suffocated like Namito.

Intrigued, the hot headed habanero turned to Obito, her amused smiled crumbling to a confused frown almost instantaneously. This didn't escaped the boy sharp eyes " Please tell me you know me" The Uchiha boy pleads, his anxiety practically killing his insides. Why isn't anyone recognizing him? There must be some kind of explanation. Was he away in a long term mission? Retired and baking bread? On vocation for gods know why?

 _Dead...?_

Kushina tilted her head, looking at him strangely "I have definitely seen you before, hell I think I saw you last week."

So not dead. The boy smile in relief, lifting his hands up in victory "Yes!"

"But I have no idea who you're goggles."

Still hopeful the boy announced "The name is Uchiha Obito. Does it ring any bell?"

"Obito?" Her frown deepened, she then proceeded to stare at his face. Brown eyes so intense, the Uchiha boy couldn't help but blush, feeling self conscious of the damage Tora gifted him. Awkwardly slowly he scratched his cheek, not sure what he should do while the girl analized him.

She stared for some longs seconds before something clicked "You've got to be kidding me.." She ignored Obito eager look and turned to Namito " Is no wonder you didn't recognize him, the boy look different!"

"Different?" Obito asked curiously, earning a bored look from one of his teammate and a intrigued look from the other.

"How so?" Minato asked. He himself wasn't sure what Obito would accomplish. That boy is like a ticking bomb,ready to explode delivering disaster everywhere only to then panic, mending most of his mistakes by sheer willpower.

"He is adorable." The girl said incredulously, her disgruntled face implying that this adjective shouldn't be connected to Obito. Ever.

That wasn't the answer Minato expected...

Kakashi snorted, watching with well hidden amusement as the deadlast lips tilted down, torn between being offended and embarrassed. "What's that supposed to mean?!"?!"

"That wasn't very descriptive." Namito agreed.

"Just think wuss" Kushina yelled at her friend, ignoring the Uchiha like a pro "What's the only Obito you know?"

Everyone already got the suspicion the only Obito the blond boy know is a Nohara. So when Namito _politely_ raised a disbelieving eyebrow everyone shared his feeling

"Are you insinuation _he_ is _him_?" The blond boy softly said in disbeliev " You shouldn't jump to conclusions, all they share in comum is the same name Kushina. Nohara-sama cannot change his chakra signatures, plus he doesn't have the sharingan."

"He so have!" Kushina revealed smugly, placing a rude finger on the boy chest " Mikoto-chan told me! He used to be from the Uchiha clan, but some drama happened and he kind of run away...?" She frowned, not satisfied with her answer ""I am not sure, Mikoto-chan haven't tould me all the details."

The blond prodigy frowned mulling over his violent crush words "Excuse my rudeness Uchiha-san," He started, knowing the famous red eyes is a touchy subject "but have you awaken your sharingan?"

"No, not yet" Obito looked down, eyes going darker. He faked a smile and brightly added "But when I get, it will be the best sharingan ever!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes "Sure, lets just wait a few decades."

"Shut up Bakakashi."

"What?" Mister sassy pants mocked, somewhat still looking bored "Can't handle the truth?"

"Is your roten attitude I can support, you stuck up bastard!" Obito yelled, his whole body movements amplifying his annoyance.

"Not now boys," Rin warned in her disappointed moma tone, even going as far as placing her hands of her hips and sigh"What did I said about giving bad impressions?"

The masked prodigy frowned in displeasure, The Uchiha looked down mumbling a dejected "He started tough..."

"Obito" She warned, eyebrow raised. He obediently shut up, deciding instend to glare at his bored rival.

For some reason the Uzumaki girl keep quiet, her beautiful eyes shining in mirt.

Both Minatos frowned when the girl innocently smiled at then,this could only mean one thing, "You're planning something." the older one announced, already knowing this wouldn't end well. Namito seemed to share his worry "Whatever it is don't do it." He may admire a hell of a lot about Kushina but her brilliant plans isn't on his list.

Casually ignoring the advice the girl rubbed her hands, sneaking behind the mama ninja while she went on lecture mode and whispering a not suspicious at all "Are you dating someone?~"

Rin actually yelped, instinctively jumping away when she heard a voice right next to her ear "Kushina-san!"the girl blushed, voice higher then normal "Of course not! I-I don't have time for that" Judging by the stubborn way she avoided her two teammate gazes it was bullshit.

"Come on Rin-chan! You must unlast like Ob-Hum, hum!"

"Don't!" Namito tensely exclaimed as soon as he noticed her plan, quickly flashing by her side and slapping his hand on Kushina mouth. Despite his determination it was obvious he couldn't believe he actually did this to his crush "T-they don't even date each other, you'll just make things awkward."

The violent girl blinked equally surprised by the wuss action. She shook his hands away from her mouth, revealing a big smirk blinding enough to catch Namito out of guard.

"Nonsense, this is fate!" Kushina growled in determination, her twinkling eyes betraying her amusement. The stupid girl was probably doing it to irritate Namito "I am just speeding things up!"

The four dimensional traveler just watched as the two kids argue. Rin looking slightly confused, if not eager "Is this about my h-husband...?"

"Yes! I am talking about the love of your li-" Namito politely slapped his hand on her mouth again, no one even asked how he made such a rude gesture look polite " Please don't do anything dra-Ouch! "The boy winced, instinctively taking his hand away, blue eyes looking strangely at the red mark on his pale hand "Did you just bite me...? Really Kushina, bites?"

The girl sticked her tongle out, ignoring her best friend tired look and skiping close to Obito, all the while smiling her predatory smile, long red hairs slowly rising in the air. The clueless child was suscesfuly intimidaded "Y-Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered why you changed your surname?"

The boy blinked, taking a terrified step back. "A l-little?"

Rin froze. Cheeks getting brighter and brighter, heating up faster than the Uchiha great fireballs "Are you implying...?"

"Yup, you two are maried!" Kushina laughed, playfully punching the medic on the shoulder and adding as an afterthought "Congratulations!"

The Uchiha boy froze, his lips opened and closed without making a sound, as tough his mouth wanted to say something but his brain haven't caught up with it yet. The more painfully slow seconds passed by the more rigid Obito seemed to get. The excessive blood on his cheeks spreading to his ears and neck coloring his whole face in an embarrassing red even more vibrant than the flashy orange of his outfit. He couldn't even smile his dopey smile properly before fainting and falling on the ground.

Namito looked at the poor boy and sighed. Vaguely wondering why no responsable ninja decided to check the noisy training ground .

* * *

A/N: Hum, how many chapters (more or less) do you think each dimentions should have? They still have four others to visit afterall... Shoul I write every dimentions in details or just make then quick?


End file.
